poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wizard's Journal
This is the scene where the heroes sees the Wizard's Journal goes in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. (Later Max Taylor came to Yen Sid's Castle) Max Taylor: I'm here. Is anyone there? (Then Max sees Ash, Serena, Tai, Agumon, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Zoe and Rex) Max Taylor: Guys? What are you all doing here? Ash Ketchum: Just got here. Tino Tonitini: Yen Sid has something to say to us. Max Taylor: Then let's go. (Later they made it to Yen Sid's study) Tino Tonitini: Master Yen Sid. Yen Sid: Tino and others, you came just in time. (Yen Sid sits on his throne chair) Max Taylor: So what's the news? Yen Sid: There's an ancient kingdom in your world. The ancient dinosaur kingdom is called "Dinolantis." Serena: Dinolantis? Tai Kamiya: What is Dinolantis? Max Taylor: Dinolantis. That was the kingdom that I was talking about it sank beneath the sea. Yen Sid: That is correct. And look at this book. (Yen Sid gives Max a gift) Max Taylor: It's from my dad. Yen Sid: Open it and see. (Max opens the gift reveals to be a book) Agumon: What is it? Max Taylor: It can't be, it's the Wizard's journal. This journal is the key to the lost continent of Dinolantis. Yen Sid: Correct. Your father found it will he was digging. Max Taylor: Where was it at? Yen Sid: Iceland. Max Taylor: I knew it! I knew it! Ash Ketchum: This journal is so cool. Zoe Drake: Reminds me of a old ancient book to me. Serena: That mean, we can go to Dinolantis. Sonic: That'll be fun. Yen Sid: However, Dinolantis is in the underground ocean. Max Taylor: I know about this, it was the Legendary Pokemon and the Human's Apocalyptic war that causes Dinolantis to go down to the bottom of the ocean. Yen Sid: That's right. You must find prove that the lost kingdom exist if you succeed, you all well have award waiting for you to have. Sora: We can find it, right you guys? Mickey: Sure count us in. Tish Katsufrakis: Count us in too. Carver Descartes: We will never let you down, Max. Rex Ancient: Us too. Hey Max are you in? Laura: Yeah, you told Michelle that you'll prove that the lost continent of Dinolantis. Max Taylor: I'm with you guys. You'll never regret it. I'll prove the world that Dinolantis exists! Let's go! And not to mention I can't hold it in! Yen Sid: There is one more thing to discuss. Max Taylor: What's that? (two jets are heard outside and landing) Yen Sid: Ah yes. They're here. (everyone goes outside to see two jets, one with an A on it, the other a Blackbird, land) Sunset Shimmer: There's only two team that own those jets. Iron Man: That's what you think. (The Avengers arrive) Casey Jones: Hello, Tony Stark. How's the life? Logan: Well, that's not all. (the X-Men show up) Rainbow Dash: Hah, you guys don't look so tough. Wolverine: (unsheathes his claws and sharpens them) Sorry, I didn't hear that. What did you say? Rainbow Dash: Never mind. Quicksilver: So you're Rainbow Dash? Huh, wanna have a race when we arrive? Scarlet Witch: (immobilizes him) Pietro, you're getting annoying. Quicksilver: Says the Avenger sister i happen to have. Scarlet Witch: (lets him go) You'll have to forgive my brother. He can be an idiot sometimes. Dr. Banner: Max Taylor. Dr. Bruce Banner. I'm a friend of your father's. Max Taylor: Hi. Ant-Man: So, we're going to see an ancient land called Dinolantis, which is the home of some more living dinosaurs. Rex Ancient: There aren't any living dinosaurs there. Deadpool: That's what you think.(slaps him with a fish) Zoe Drake: Where did you even get that?! Scott Summers: Don't ask. Rex Ancient: Still... Dinolantis doesn't exist. Max Taylor: It does exist! I can prove it to you! Deadpool: We all going to prove Max is right, by find the lost continent of Dinolantis. Captain America: Namor wishes he could be here, Yen Sid. But he's got more important matters. Mystique: But we brought someone else. (a red T-Rex comes out of the Quinjet) Wolverine: Meet Devil Dinosaur. He's from the Savage Land. Thor: He is more fierce than Odin's beard. Nightcrawler: I'm blue. I mean, I would like to go to Dinolantis. Shadowcat: Oh hey Kurt, I didn't you were here. Nightcrawler: Well, maybe we'll find it then. Spider-Man: Not a bad idea. Deadpool: And now gentlemen... OFF TO DINOLANTIS!!! Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes